<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the blues of the reddest crushes by andrewhussiespussy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856130">the blues of the reddest crushes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy'>andrewhussiespussy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Flush Crush, Ghost Aradia Megido, Ghost Wilbur Soot, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Jealousy, Minor Aradia Megido/Equius Zahhak, Minor Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Wilbur Soot, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You (Ghostbur) have a crush on Aradia Megido, she's also a ghost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Onesided Equius/Aradia, aradia megido/ghostbur, past aradia/sollux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the blues of the reddest crushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's something about her.</p><p>She's also a ghost like you, pure white eyes with no pupils, her clothing's ripped, lips and her eyelashes are red just like her blood and she doesn't seem to be expressive or interested in her old interests when she was alive.</p><p>You found blue to be quite pleasing, it's often associated with sadness or calmness, it's such a pretty color. Her blood's red, everything about her is red, it seems. Red is also used for matesprits, you're red for her. She doesn't seem to pick up on it, or she just doesn't care. </p><p>You've seen Sollux, he seems to be her ex, moirail or matesprit, you can't figure it out. He killed her when Vriska mind controlled him and he ate the "mind honey", whatever that means. He's a sarcastic gamer, makes you think of someone, but who. . .?</p><p>You've also seen Vriska, that blueblooded spiderbitch, she made Sollux kill her, and it pisses you off. She seems to be sorry, void relationships with her would probably be the best assumption for you. She also blinded her best friend and crippled a boy she liked and kissed him nonconsensually.</p><p>And then there's Equius. . . You don't know what's his deal, a horse fetishist who had a red crush on her. You don't really feel for him, other than void and jealousy.</p><p>And you know what those colors are? The "primary colors", some say it's red (her, Sollux), yellow (Sollux) and blue (both Vriska and Equius, also Sollux), but that's wrong. You can't help but find it kinda funny, that you, a ghost that likes blue, has a red crush on a girl who represents red, who has been in a relationship with a male who both represents yellow, blue and red, and then there are the blues: You think she hates Vriska, there's kismesistuide? But you don't think she would be like that. She seems to be uncomfortable with Equius, as anybody would. Really nothing to that relationship, but he has a red crush on her. You also have a red crush on her. </p><p>Now, there's your relationship with her.</p><p>You're red for her, she either doesn't care or doesn't pick up on it. Dark grey blush appears on your cheeks when you talk to her, she's not expressive with her voice or her face.</p><p>You know she'll never feel red for you, but god, you want her to be red with you so bad. All of your friends think your crush on her is cute, but hopeless. Mostly Dream. </p><p>You accompany her on adventures, mainly digging up bones, she doesn't seem interested in it, but she's only doing it because trying to find something to get her through the day. You like to talk to her while digging up bones with her, she responds with "that's nice" and "okay" or just nodding. And honestly? It hurts.</p><p>She doesn't seem to have any feelings for you, like not romantically or platonically or anything, just void. Now, you're starting to think she just doesn't care about you, your crush, just everything in general. . .</p><p>Nothing seems to be the same with her alive counterpart that you never met, everyone comments about how alive she used to be. In the literal and personality sense, she used to smile, now her face is barely expressive. God, you wanna see her smile so bad, you just want her to be happy. </p><p>This was all ruined by Vriska and Sollux. Now, not necessarily his fault but he did kill her under the influence of Vriska and mind control. Sollux directly killed her, now she's just a husk and it hurts.</p><p>There's barely any hope for this relationship, so why do you try with her?. . .</p><p>God, you're driving yourself insane with this. </p><p>Oh well.</p><p>There's always your imagination.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>